choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Harry Foredale
Harry Foredale, a character in the Desire & Decorum series, is the Viscount Foredale, previous heir to Edgewater, and Your Character's younger half-brother. Although he is first mentioned in Book 1, Chapter 2, he makes his first appearance in Book 3, Chapter 1. Appearance Harry has gray eyes, curly brown hair, and fair skin. He has a scar on the left side of his face from a boar attack. He wears a light gray coat and white linen shirt and tie. Personality According to Mr. Marlcaster, Harry is charismatic and personable. Vincent called him a scamp who knew just how to make his father laugh even when the younger man was in trouble. Harry believed that even though his "death" would hurt his family, it was better than putting them in danger for knowing about his undercover mission. When asked if his enemies would seek him out and hurt the ones he loves now, he says he took care of them and they will not return. Background In 1816, when you meet your father, the Earl of Edgewater, for the first time, he mentions that you had a brother named Harry, who passed away last year. He was thrown from a horse during a hunting trip. In Book 3, Chapter 1, it is revealed that his death was staged with the help of Mr. Marlcaster and Bishop Monroe. Several weeks before the hunting trip, Harry had been approached by an officer of His Majesty's guards who urged him to help his King and country by serving the crown and infiltrating France. He was chosen because he was fluent in French, had high marks in education, and was a good shot with a rifle. On April 8, 1815, while contemplating the decision during the hunting trip, they came upon a boar. Mr. Marlcaster's shot riled the boar, who scared Harry's horse, causing Harry to fall off. The boar attacked Harry before Mr. Marlcaster was able to shoot again and kill it. Harry took this as a sign, and decided to fake his death. He pleaded with Mr. Marlcaster to help him even though it would hurt their parents. He knew that his father would eventually approve, but that his mother would not let him leave. They asked Bishop Monroe to help, and he did by lying to his family that they could not view his body because it was scarred beyond recognition by the animal attack. Over the last year, he has been serving king and country undercover in France to ensure Napoleon's allies were no longer a threat. He returned to England when he heard news that Edgewater would fall to Duchy Karlington, and he aimed to stop that from happening. Chapters Desire & Decorum Book 1 * Chapter 2: Ties That Bind (Mentioned) * Chapter 3: Threading the Needle (Mentioned) * Chapter 5: The Road to London (Mentioned) * Chapter 6: An Intimate Affair (Mentioned) * Chapter 9: An Indelicate Proposal (Mentioned) * Chapter 14: Fight or Flight (Mentioned) * Chapter 15: A Cut Above (Mentioned) Book 2 * Chapter 7: Moonlit Deception (Mentioned) * Chapter 8: Hunt Or Be Hunted (Mentioned) * Chapter 15: Eye of the Storm (Mentioned; Physical appearance, determinant) * Chapter 16: The Final Vow (Off-screen) Book 3 * Chapter 1: Family Matters * Chapter 2: Ashes to Ashes * Chapter 3: A Mother's Touch * Chapter 4: Sugar & Spice * Chapter 5: Double Trouble * Chapter 6: Keep Your Enemies Closer * Chapter 7: London Calling * Chapter 8: The Price of the Past * Chapter 9: Fifth Time's the Charm * Chapter 10: By Royal Appointment * Chapter 11: The Game is Afoot (Mentioned) * Chapter 12: Tower of Terror * Chapter 13: Love and War * Chapter 14: Anticipation * Chapter 15: With This Ring * Chapter 16: A Joyous Union * Chapter 17: Wife or Death * Chapter 18: 1817 Desire & Decorum: First Winter * Chapter 1: Deck the Halls * Chapter 2: All I Want for Christmas * Chapter 3: The Most Wonderful Time of the Year * Chapter 4: Sleigh Ride Relationships Rupert Rupert was Harry's grandfather. Dominique Dominique is Harry's grandmother. Upon his return, Dominique tells you that she is skeptical of his appearance as these things do not happen. Since Queen Charlotte said you are the Countess of Edgewater, Harry cannot take it away from you even if he desires it. Vincent Vincent was Harry's father. On the day that Harry was born, Vincent was beside himself with worry and anxiety. He knew nothing about caring for a baby, but he vowed that he would be a better father to Harry than Rupert was to him. Vincent asked Bishop Monroe how to raise a child with someone he didn't love, and the bishop told him to focus on his bond with his son rather than dwelling on the parentage. Vincent loved Harry unconditionally and patiently. On the day of Harry's "funeral", Vincent told the bishop that he tried to protect Harry, that he didn't even want Harry to go on the hunt, but he still couldn't save him. Henrietta Henrietta is Harry's mother. When she was about to give birth to Harry, she threw Vincent out of the room when the contractions started. When Harry "died", she refused to speak about him. Vincent said she was grieving in her own way. In Book 3, Chapter 1, when he emerges, Henrietta hugs him and shows true emotion. Later, she pulls him away to speak to him privately. Edmund Edmund is Harry's older half-brother. While Edmund is awkward at times, Harry is not and makes his brother feel at ease. In Book 3, Chapter 1, Edmund reveals that Harry had faked his death with his help. If you decide to ask Edmund to go into detail in the premium scene, he tells you what happened. If he chose to tell his brother not to abandon Edgewater, Harry tells him that he is not cut out to be an earl but feels the call to serve his country. Harry believed that his parents would still have Edmund and that their father was not going to die any time soon. In Chapter 12, you overhear Edmund and Harry's conversation. Edmund asks Harry why the younger man trusts Comte Renard more than him, and Harry says it isn't that simple. Harry says Comte Renard gave him valuable information to deliver to the Crown and that he knows things that others don't. If your relationship with Mr. Marlcaster is strong, Edmund tells Harry that the younger man should trust him and his opinion of you, that he knows you and you are not capable of the malicious acts you are accused of. Your Character Your Character is Harry's older half-sister. You have only heard of him through stories told by Miss Parsons and Mr. Marlcaster, and have only seen his portrait in the portrait gallery. His appearance shocks you in Book 2, Chapter 16, and you meet him for the first time in Book 3, Chapter 1. You can improve or worsen your relationship with him with your choices (similar to your relationships with your grandmother, Mr. Marlcaster, Miss Sutton, and others). Annabelle Parsons Harry was engaged to Miss Parsons before his "death". In Book 1, Chapter 3, Miss Parsons tells you they were inseparable when they were younger and in Chapter 5, she says they were fond of each other, even if they weren't in love. In Book 2, Chapter 7, she says that she and Harry would sneak out of balls together and play "people-watching" when they couldn't stand the small talk with neighboring barons. This was, of course, unbeknownst to the Countess. In Chapter 8, she tells you that she, Harry and Mr. Marlcaster used to go hunting together, but Harry was the only one of them to shoot for meat. In Book 3, Chapter 1, Miss Parsons believes that she is no longer engaged to Harry since he had "died" and had been gone for over a year. In Chapter 5, when his mother talks to Mr. Parsons about having them become engaged again, he argues that Annabelle should have a say in the matter. Bishop Monroe Bishop Monroe was present since Vincent's marriage to Henrietta to Harry's birth and to Harry's "death". Gideon Payne During Harry's time in France, he came to trust Gideon Payne under his alias, Comte Renard d'Ouler. Harry is unaware of Gideon's true name and nature, but believes Gideon saved his life. If you follow them to a bar and eavesdrop on their conversation, you hear Gideon tell him they must carry out "Operation Foxglove" to save Edgewater from you and your deceit and avenge his father's death. In Chapter 12, Gideon reveals his true nature to Harry, threatening to kill all the people he cares about if he does not fulfill his mission in assassinating Queen Charlotte and Prince Regent George at your wedding. In Chapter 13, you talk to Harry about this and if you maintain a positive relationship with him, Harry tells you that he confronted Gideon about the child, Percival, and that was when Gideon dropped all pretenses. Harry knows that Gideon has allies in the Prince Regent's circle who would ruin your plans to expose him, and that currently neither of you have proof of your allegations. Gallery Other Looks DDBk2Ch15 Baby Harry.JPG|As a baby (Bk 2, Ch 15) Harry Full View.jpg|Full View Harry No Scar.jpg|Before Scar Harry Injured.jpg|Injured by boar Harry Formal Suit.jpg|Formal Suit Harry Formal Full View.jpg|Full View of Formal Suit Miscellaneous HFTH Hand-knitted Socks gift H to MC.PNG|Christmas Gift from Miss Sutton Trivia * In Book 2, Chapter 15's premium scene, if you listen to Bishop Monroe recount the day Harry was born, he says it happened nearly nineteen years ago. * He shares the same first name as Harry, Your Character's father in Wishful Thinking. * His state at the end of Book 3, Chapter 16, is unknown when he gets shot at when diving in the way to protect the Prince Regent. In Chapter 17, however, it is revealed that he was shot in the leg but he's alive. * He is a playable character in a premium scene of Book 3, Chapter 17. * In Book 3, Chapter 18, it is revealed that he has to use a cane for a limp he got from the gunshot. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Desire & Decorum' Characters Category:Nobility Category:Antagonists Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Playable Characters